fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Makarov Dreyar
Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー, Makarofu Doreā), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He is the son of guild co-founder Yuri Dreyar, and serves as the third and incumbent master of the Fairy Tail guild throughout the series; Mashima came up with the character's name because he wanted it to sound Russian. He is an old, diminutive man who is registered as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a title given to those recognized by the Magic Council for possessing the highest magical power and skill of any wizard on the continent of Ishgal. He has knowledge of numerous forms of magic, including the ability to vastly increase his size using the magic Giant. He is a grandfatherly figure who looks upon his guild's members as his own children, although he is beleaguered by the problems they cause him with the council. A running gag in the series is Makarov's inability to secure a permanent successor, resulting in him holding the position of sixth and eighth guild master after Gildarts and Erza, respectively. He eventually sacrifices his life to annihilate the Alvarez Empire's army using his ultimate technique, Fairy Law, which reduces the caster's lifespan to eliminate anyone they consider to be an enemy without harming their allies, although Mavis later resurrects him as a paraplegic upon her own death. "It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is 'Darkness'. It doesn't matter if you say it's 'Light' either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail." :—Makarov Dreyar, to Hades in "Magic Is Alive". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: R. Bruce Elliott (English), Shinpachi Tsuji (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: White (formerly Blond) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 86 (debut), 88 (after timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Makarov_X786_Anime.png|Makarov's most common outfit after the timeskip. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Fairy Tail ** Erza Scarlet * Mermaid Heel ** Millianna ** Araña Webb ** Beth Vanderwood ** Risley Law * Yukino Aguria Family * Yuri Dreyar (Father; Deceased) * Rita Dreyar (Mother; Deceased) * Ivan Dreyar (Son) * Laxus Dreyar (Grandson) * Mavis Vermillion (Godmother; Deceased) Neutral * Jellal Fernandes * Minerva Orland Rivals Enemies * World Government * Phantom Lord * Alvarez Empire ** Neinhart ** Larcade Dragneel Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Magic and Abilities Techniques The named techniques that are used by Makarov that involve his Magic are as follows: Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Makarov possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. Observation Haki Makarov possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Born at the guild headquarters, his birth was celebrated by all its members. The then-master, Mavis, was given the privilege of naming him, and she picked "Makarov," after a prince she once read about. Unfortunately, Makarov's mother, Rita, died shortly afterwards, due to the effects of Mavis Vermillion's Ankhseram Curse. At age 40, Makarov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the year X736. In the year X741, Makarov received the title of being a Wizard Saint. Having been the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail. During this time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power. Some time during those years, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan Dreyar, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild. Makarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson Laxus during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him. As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right. Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. He met Jose Porla six years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought, because of Makarov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Makarov brutally defeating Jose. Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought. It was also around this time that Makarov welcomed Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna into the guild, and explained to the oldest sibling that her demonic form was a result of her Take Over Magic. Makarov has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of time, as she mentions that he had caused a great deal of trouble, even since the "old days." Makarov also took Erza to Porlyusica when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye; from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him. In X783, Makarov requested that member Mest Gryder infiltrate the Magic Council to gather as much information about the Western Continent as he possibly can, as the Council had destroyed all documents pertaining to it, and feed it to him. When Mest asked about the reason why, Makarov asked him to just do it to protect the guild. Then, Mest said that he would erase all his memories to make his infiltration smoother, which Makarov wasn't exactly too keen on, however he gave his Guild Master the means to temporarily undo the tampering. Over the course of the next near one year, Makarov is fed various bits of information about the Western Continent by Mest, until Mest, as Doranbolt, unknowingly reinserts his original self into their memories in order to infiltrate the S-Class Trial. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Macao Arc During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Makarov Dreyar Fairy Tail Wiki * Makarov Dreyar Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters